Who Knew Someone Could Mean So Much?
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R Even though Sakura had realized that she had went through hell and back because of the Uchiha she wouldn't give one moment of it back. She'd never look at her time and love that was wasted on Sasuke as a mistake because of what came out of it.


**Who Knew Someone Could Mean So Much?**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Floorboard's**_ filled _**with** _baby_ **toys,**

_An' _**empty** _coke_ **bottles** _an' _**coffee** _cups._

**Drivin' **_through_ **the** _rain _**with** _no_ **radio,**

_Tryin'_ **not**_ to _**wake** _her_ **up.**

**Cell **_'phone _**says** _"low _**battery",**

_God, _**what** _if_** I**___break _**down?**

**I'm**_ just _**lookin' **_for_ **an **_exit_** with**_ a _**lotta** _lights,_

_A _**safe**_ little _**interstate** _town. _

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The rain sprinkled carelessly from the dim sky as it attacked the windshield of the little torn up car that was scarcely making it along. Jade eyes squinted as thin pink eyebrows scrunched up as the twenty year old woman tried to make out the signs she was passing.

Sighing to herself she leaned over towards the tiny knob that allowed her to turn the radio up, giving up on her search for a moment. She had been driving for hours and the old devise that hardly brought in any stations had been on mute the whole time. She was bored and exhausted. She needed something to take her mind of things.

But when the bubble gum haired woman heard a soft murmured come from the back seat, her hand paused unable to find the strength to disturb the beautiful little angel that was curled up lost in a world of dreams behind her. Glancing up into the mirror that hung on the windshield, Sakura smiled to herself. The little girl that meant the world to her had taken her breath away once again.

Her beautiful pink and black ringlets were pulled back into a high pony tail with a silver ribbon holding the strands in place, her bangs that her mother had taken the time to straighten earlier that day lay perfectly against her forehead. The little fluffy white dress she was wearing that fell only to her chubby mid-thighs was wrinkled from her sleepy shifting and rode up a bit, not that it mattered since she had pure white stockings under. Her white little dress shoes were already disposed of and thrown around the car.

Withdrawing her hand and changing it's direction, Sakura bent a bit more towards the passenger side of the car and without taking her eyes off the rode, felt for the small paper that had fallen to the floor board that had the name of the exit she was to get off at.

Feeling around, she only smiled when her fingers brushed against a little stuff bear that Sayuri had gotten out of a happy meal. The small child couldn't get enough of those things. Her daughter insisted that it was because the food was good but Sakura had no doubt in her mind that the only reason her little Sayuri wanted those meals so much was because of the toys.

After her fingers met with empty coke bottles and coffee cups, one after the other, she finally found the thing she had been searching for. Pulling the white crumpled paper up and placing it on the steering wheel, she read the words and glanced up at the next sign. It wasn't what she was looking for.

Sign after sign passed and Sakura still had no luck. She was beginning to get a little worried since she had just checked her cell phone a bit ago and the battery life was running short, as was the gas in the car. Her biggest fear at the moment was breaking down. What would she do? Who would she call?

Shivering, Sakura shook her head. She couldn't call _him._

When the next exit began to approach, a wide silly grin appeared on the emerald eyed girls face. Putting on her blinker, she moved to the furthest name. She was almost there.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Just** _a _**cheap** _hotel,_

_With_ **a **_single_ **bed,**

**And** _cable_ **TV:**

_Is_ **good** _enough_ **for** _me_ **an'** _Sayuri__._

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

It wasn't much, Sakura concluded as her eyes scanned the small beat up building that lay before her. The sign that stood in front on the little hotel was color worn and tilted to the side a bit. The structure seemed to stand sturdy but it screamed of old age due to its lack of paint and small things that needed to be repaired.

Glancing down at the little girl that barely stood two feet from the ground, the older woman only giggled. Sayuri's huge jade eyes that mirrored her mothers scanned the place that probably looked huge to her. Her mouth was gapped slightly as she just stared in awe.

Sakura smiled as she felt the grip that her two year old had on her pointer finger tighten slightly as her curls swirled around due to the whip of her head turning to look up at her mother.

"Can us 'o in, Ommy?" Her voice was questioning and soft, ringing like bells and wrapping her mother up in warmth at the sound.

"We sure can." Sakura told her happily while a wide, whole-hearted smile directed down to the little girl who had said woman wrapped around her tiny finger stretched across her lips. She watched as Sayuri giggled and squeezed the miniature stuffed bunny as had wrapped in her right arm before looking back towards the hotel. This little girl was her life.

…

…

"Ommy! Ommy! 'ook at this pwace!" Sayuri squealed as her chubby little legs ran into the room Sakura had rented for two nights. Giggling at how excited her daughter had gotten over such a normal room, Sakura began to fallow her inside.

Placing Sayuri's small shoes that she had thrown off in the elevator on the table near the door, Sakura looked around. The place was definitely average, if not a little less. A single bed lay along the east wall that looked just big enough for her and Sayuri both. On the mirroring wall was a little T.V that looked as though it was one of the first models ever made. Not the best but it would do.

Looking over at her pride and joy Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she watched the child swing herself around in circles happily, acting as though she was dancing with her stuffed bunny that she had had most of her life.

It was a cheap hotel.

But it was good enough for her and Sayuri.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Some** _day,_ **when** _she's_ **old** _enough,_

_She's_ **gonna** _start_ **askin'** _questions_ **about** _him._

**Some** _kid_ **at** _school_ **brings** _his_ **Dad** _for_** show** _an'_ **tell,**

_An'_ **gets** _her_ **little** _mind_ **a-wonderin':**

**"Where's** _my_ **Daddy?** _Do_ **I** _have_ **one?**

**"Does** _he_ **not** _love_ **me** _like_ **you** _do?"_

"_Oh,_ **maybe** _I'll _**find** _someone_ **to**_ love_ **the** _both_ **of** _us"__,_

**An'** _I'll_ **tell **_her_ **when** _she's_ **old** _enough_ **to** _know_ **the** _truth._

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Where's me 'Addy, 'Ommy?" Sakura stiffed as she glanced over towards the child nestled softly up to her, playing with one of the soft, furry ears of her bunny. "He 'wove me 'ike you?" She questioned again, looking up to her mother with big green eyes.

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. What could she say? She was far too young to know the truth but she didn't want to lie to her, that wasn't fair.

Noticing her mothers surprised expression and speechlessness the two year old only smiled sadly to her mother before putting the stuffed bunny down and moving further towards her mother, placing her head on the older woman's shoulder and she snuggled into her warmth. The cool night air blew over there covered bodies as the moon light shown softly through the dusty window.

"Me find someone to wove both of us, 'aybe 'ater." Sayuri's words only made Sakura smile sorrowfully as she wrapped her arms tighter around her baby girl, just holding her while running her fingers through her curls that had been let free from their restraints.

Leaning down, Sakura laid a soft kiss on her daughters' forehead before sighing.

"I love you, Sayuri."

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Will **_it_ **break **_her_ **heart?**

_Will _**she** _understand?_

**That** _I _**had** _to_ **leave?**

_That's_ **what** _was_ **best** _for_ **me** _an'_ **Sayuri.**

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Hot streams of tears rolled down her cheeks as she clung to the sleeping child beside her.

What would happen when this beautiful baby of hers was old enough to know the truth? How would she take it? What if it hurt her? What if it destroyed her?

Sakura sniffled slightly. Would she understand that she had to leave? That she couldn't continue living with him. It was what was best for her and Sayuri.

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**That** _house_ **was** _never_ **clean** _enough;_ **his** _dinner_ **never** _warm_ **enough.**

_Nothing_ **I **_did_ **was** _ever_ **good** _enough_ **to** _make_ **him** _happy_.

**So**_**,**__ I_ **guess,** _he_ **gave** _me_ **what **_he_ **thought** _I_ **deserved**,

_But_ **it **_would_ **kill **_me_ **if** _he_ **ever** _raised_ **his** _hand_ **to** _her._

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! Sayuri needed me and I got distracted. I didn't mean to leave it out for so long." She told him, bowing slightly as his onyx orbs continued to glare at her petite form that shivered slightly from his intense gaze._

"_I suppose you were too distracted with her to clean up either, huh?" He hissed, shoving the plate of food that lay in front of him off the small stand that his girlfriend had placed it on. Sakura winced as she heard the plate hit the ground and shatter in pieces, food spattering all over the floor that hadn't been waxed that day. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun, please! Today's just been an off day. Tomorrow will be better." She tried to assure her, to lower his angry scowl. The Uchiha only scuffed at the woman who stood in front of him, looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact with him. _

"_Whatever." He mumbled under his breath as he lifted himself from the seat he had taken and closed the space in between himself and her. _

_Sakura didn't bother trying to move away as his arms wrapped around her waist and his warm lips aggressively pressed against hers. He wasn't as bad as he seemed sometimes. He really didn't mean to act the way he did and she knew it._

_Moving her arms to wrap themselves loosely around his neck she hummed in contentment as his plush lips trailed down her neck. The rough palms of his hands smoothed over her covered sides as his teeth nipped at her neck slightly, smirking when she let out a strangled noise._

_Sasuke grunted as he felt her soft fingers lace into his hair and tug softly, not telling him to stop but showing she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. His smirked widened as he bent slightly and hoisted the girl up into her arms as she squealed at his sudden actions. Wrapping her legs around his middle, Sakura giggled and rested for forehead against his and in mere seconds, his lips were back on hers._

_It was times like these that made it seem like everything was okay and that nothing was wrong with this little family that was nestled in the small town of Kohana. But in truth there seriously was. This family was far from perfect. And no matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't deny it._

"_Ommy?" A mumble came from the doorway in a tired voice. Sakura pulled away from the Uchiha who still held onto her by the backs of her upper thighs, not planning on letting go._

"_What is it sweetie?" Sakura asked, smiling softly at the little girl who stood in the door way with one of her small fists rubbing her eyes. Her little night gown was twisted slightly and her hair was a mess, but all and all she was just as adorable as always._

"_You come sweep with me? Me scared." She murmured as a light blush covered her cheeks and her lips pouted slightly as she looked down at the floor. _

"_No" Was the sharp reply of the Uchiha who held onto the pink haired girl tightly. Sakura's eyes widened at the man before her as she stared at him, taken a back by his words and tone of voice. He had just rejected their daughters cry for help. What was going on with him?_

"_Me ask 'Ommy, not yow!" The child spoke back, her lips turning down into a frown as she glared at her father, not liking the idea of him answering for her mother. _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke puzzled when his scowl deepened and his lips, that were casted downwards just as Sayuri's were, twitched. She didn't know what to think when he set her down onto her own two feet and turned towards the little girl who stood in the door way. _

_It was only when he started walking towards Sayuri did Sakura notice something was off. Her motherly instincts were screaming to her to get Sayuri away from him and she couldn't put her finger on why. That was until she watched him stop in front of her, his body rigid. The way his arm started to raise slowly and the way Sayuri's determined eye's turned to a frightened gleam caused Sakura to stiffen as she realized Sasuke's intentions._

_No time was wasted on her watch when her legs pushed from the ground and she launched herself at him. Sakura had grabbed onto his arm, which completely shocked the Uchiha who glanced towards her with wide eyes to only be met with a glare she was sending him. She had never in her life looked at him like that and it ticked him off._

_Her body hit the ground as a groan escaped her lips from the impact. Bringing her hand up to touch her swore cheek she felt tears gather in her eyes. Sasuke had never hit her so hard before, never hard enough to send her to the ground. _

_Glancing up at him with teary eyes she felt her lip tremble when he only chuckled at her._

"_Annoying" He mumbled, reaching towards the little girl who was frozen in the door way, looking down at her mother with shocked and scared emerald eyes. It was only when Sakura watched two small tears leak from her angel as Sasuke reached for the two year old did Sakura feel her blood raise and her anger boil._

_Pushing herself off the ground quickly, the pink haired woman placed her hands out in front of herself and shoved the dark haired male away from the little girl that meant everything to her._

"_Leave her alone!" She hissed, watching as the Uchiha stumbled and fell to the ground. His face took a look of pure shock as he glanced up at the woman with a determined look masking her face. His features turned murderous. _

"_You'll pay for that." He growled._

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Big** _rigs_ **are** _throwin'_ **rain** _on_ **my** _windshield,_

_An'_ **I **_feel_ **like** _they're _**laughin'** _at_ **me.**

**Fin'lly** _the_ **storm** _is_ **lettin'** _up,_

_An'_ **the**_ mornin'_ **is** _breakin'_ **free.**

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Sakura winced at the memory as she stroked her baby's hair lovingly.

After she thought about it she noticed that all the signs had always been there. Sasuke was a troubled soul and needed more love then she could bear to give him.

Sure she had been able to give it to him at first but when she had gotten pregnant and had Sayuri she couldn't give him all of her every second of every day. Sayuri had needed her too and that's where everything had turned to the worst.

Sasuke Uchiha had no one. His whole family was murdered and his life was miserable. So when he had hit her or screamed at her or forced himself onto her she didn't think anything of it. He was hurt and he didn't know how to deal with it. So she let him go with some of the things he did because she had loved him too much to leave.

After that day though, she couldn't stay. She couldn't allow him to hurt her baby. Sayuri was her world and if Sasuke made a wrong move and hit her just so hard he could have taken her from her and Sakura wasn't about to let that happen. Sayuri was hers and he wouldn't take her away.

So before he had the chance, she took her and ran. He wasn't safe. Hitting her was one thing but hitting Sayuri was another. She wouldn't stand for that.

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**It's** _a_ _brand _**new** _day,_

_It's_ **a** _second_ **chance.**

**Yesterday **_is_ **just** _a_ **memory,**

_For_ **me** _an' _**Sayuri.**

**Ah.**

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Sakura pushed the break down softly as she turned into the drive way that led to the small fast food building that probably made millions by the hour. Slowly easing the car up towards the drive threw she smiled when she watched through the small mirror as Sayuri's sleeping form began to stir due to the lack of movement.

Her huge green orbs fluttered open as she slowly pulled her small body into a sitting position and glanced out the window. Sakura laughed as the child's eyes widened twice as large as they were and a goofy grin stretched across her features.

"Happy meal!" The two year old squealed while bouncing up and down happily. Sakura laughed at her daughter's excitement as she rolled down the window and began to order.

At least, Sasuke had given her one good thing. At least he had just a sprinkle of kindness in him to gift her with the best thing anyone could ever have.

The little girl in the back seat was everything to her and without Sasuke she wouldn't have her.

Even though Sakura had realized that she had went through hell and back because of the Uchiha she wouldn't give one moment of it back. She'd never look at her time and love that was wasted on Sasuke as a mistake because out of it had came the one little being that gave her life meaning. Because of Sasuke Sayuri was in the car giggling like crazy and sending her mother into a heart attack of happiness.

"_Pull up to the next window please"_

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Floorboard** _is_ **filled** _with_ **baby** _toys,_

_An'_ **empty** _coke _**bottles** _an'_ **coffee** _cups._

**Least **_there's _**one**_good_**thing**_that_**he**_gave_**me,**

_An'_**she's**_startin' to_** wake**_up._

**!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"**Me and Emily" By: Rachel Proctor**

**This song truly touched my heart and even though my moms about to strangle me because I won't stop playing the song over and over I'll continue because it's such a beautiful song. I'm a major sasusaku fan but I had to write this. I just couldn't leave it alone and not write it because it meant a lot to me. **

**I hope you all liked it and I must say I'm 100% proud of this one. I can't say that I'm not proud of any part of this story. **

**Also, I'm starting a shout out contest. I'll select one review from this story that made me smile the most and in the next story I write I'll have a little shout out with your review before the story and I'll answer any questions you ask or I'll just reply to the review if there isn't a question in it. I just thought it would be nice to do something like that. If I have more then one that I can't choose between I'll just do them both. ****J**

**Please Review. They mean a lot to me and believe it or not the more I get the more I want to write. It's addicting. I get so many reviews and I'm back typing again lol. It's crazy. Haha. So if you want more story you should review *winkwink* haha.**

**I actually do have another oneshot I'm working on now and I must say I'm excited to be writing it. I know you all will love that one. I just have to get my head in the gutter so I can write it. Lol…. Oh yes, it is perverted and it's going to be funny. **

**It's going to be called "Leave it to Technology to Screw You Over" and a hint to what it's about? Do you really want one? Lol well let's just say the lesson in the story will be "Watch what you say through texting/sexting because you never know who is on the other end of the message" lol**

**Maybe if I get twenty reviews I'll push to getting it up before the weekend *winkwink* haha**


End file.
